


the way it unfolds is yet to be told

by seadeepy



Series: OTP Drabble Project [20]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Caretaking, Drabble Collection, F/M, Pining, Tenderness, baby's first rarepair, could be read as platonic if you squint, drunk!Keyleth, posts this with enormous fear in my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: Keyleth is very tactile when she's drunk, and sometimes Percy yearns.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III & Keyleth, Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Keyleth
Series: OTP Drabble Project [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	the way it unfolds is yet to be told

**Author's Note:**

> > Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!
> 
>   
> This is maybe the drabble I'm the most scared about posting, because I'm only halfway through the first campaign. I can see the beginnings of Perc'ahlia and it seems like a lovely ship but I have quietly shipped this pairing since early in the campaign and had to write about it. I'm not mad about them being besties instead, I just think it'd be neat! I picture this happening somewhere before Perc'ahlia heats up but after Vax has started courting Keyleth.
> 
> Title is from "Prettiest Friend" by Jason Mraz, which I've actually never listened to but this lyric struck my fancy.

"I think you've had enough," Percy says, gently pulling the tankard away.

Keyleth pouts and slouches against him, slender limbs tangling in his multi-layered clothing. She's tactile enough when she's sober, but when she's drunk she's practically _handsy_.

"I'm fi-ine," she whines.

"Yes, I can see that."

Percy takes Keyleth by the shoulders — still gently, ever-so-gently. He's used to handling cold metal and death-marked bullets: everything the antithesis to her soft red hair and flowing garments of leaf and silk. He'd never say anything, not when Vax'ildan is already angry at him — but sometimes when Keyleth touches him, he yearns.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated <3


End file.
